What makes u special to me
by CherryMurder
Summary: ¿Qué te hace tan especial para mi? Motivos muchos tal vez demasiados; la explicación brindada por Berlín  OC en esta historia  acerca de la gente que forma parte de su vida.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Himuraya Hidekaz; esta historia es sin fines de lucro.

Una serie de ONE-SHOTS acerca de la convivencia de Berlín con su extendida familia, amigos y conocidos.

VATI ALEMANIA

El no era como todos decían o creían; para muchos la opinión sobre él era la de ser la cuna de seres sin corazón. Criaturas capaces de terminar con la vida de otros sin importarles. Y aunque para otros un lugar aceptable.

Pero para ella; todas esas opiniones la aniquilaban. Hacían que su corazón diera un respingo. Ella mejor que nadie lo conocía; lo comprendía inclusive, es más había vivido esa negra y terrible época para todos ellos. Y debido a una de esas consecuencias ella sufría repentinos ataques de bipolaridad. Hacía años que había desarrollado aquel trastorno mental; lo había desarrollado gracias al sufrimiento de los dos seres más importantes para ella.

Los dos alemanes que regían su mundo su vida sus vatis; uno de los cuales había sido alejado de ambos. Su pérdida la sufrieron los dos, entre los dos se dieron apoyo y eran el hombro el uno del otro. Esos largos años ella veía como él había perdido el brillo en sus bellos ojos celestes, conforme pasaba el tiempo lograba sentir el dolor de él. Su vati, estaba sufriendo y aunque vati Prusia también sufría. Vati Alemania aun resentía el dolor de aquella terrible guerra.

Aquella guerra en la que habían perdido gente; en la que habían ganado el repudio de algunos, para ella lo único que habían ganado era la ruptura de su hermosa familia.

Le dolía verle a él desmoronarse día con día, verlo preguntarse por su bruder le detonaba sus ataques bipolares. Le dolía ver que su pueblo sufría dividido como sus vatis. Pero más le dolía ver a su vati Deutschland herido.

Maldecía el momento en que ese monstruo había edificado ese muro en su propia cuidad, sus vatis por protegerla se tuvieron que despedir amargamente bajo su llorosa mirada.

_-NEIN- era lo único que salía de su boca- Vati Prusia, no me dejes- le grito._

_-Cuídala- fueron sus últimas palabras que le brindara la ex nación de Prusia a su hermano menor, para después brindarle una mirada a su hija- Ich lietb dich, no lo olvides Berlín- le dijo para luego depositar un beso en su frente y un último abrazo._

_-VATI- grito desgarradoramente, no podía permitir que los dejara. Vati Alemania no lo soportaría tampoco. _

_Prusia caminaba lentamente, acercándose más a Rusia. La pequeña capital querría correr a su lado, no permitir que se fuera. Es más era capaz de tomar al lugar de él o Vati Alemania, con tal de que ninguno de los dos se separa. Sintió un tirón muy fuerte; su vati no permitiría que la alejaran de él._

_-Vati debemos hacer algo- replico con dolor- LLEVENEME A MI SI QUIERES- grito con lagrimas en sus ojos._

_Los dos alemanes la miraron, su determinación era pura de ellos; más no permitirían que ella sufriese lo que muchos decían eran las torturas del comunista. Prusia apresuro su paso y llego con rapidez alado de Rusia, le pidió que se fueran lo más pronto. Puesto que así intentaría evitar alargar más esa escena, y no postergar su tortura propia. Su sacrificio era para ambos. Para proteger a West y su Prinzessin._

_Alemania sabía que era un sacrificio grande, sabía quien era el objetivo principal, aquella pequeña que en sus brazos retenía, que a lágrimas gritaba por su vater biológico. La cual era capaz de entregarse para que no alejaran a su hermano de él. A él quien se había inclusive ofrecido a ser quien se llevaran, hasta que su hermano con determinación el exigió alejarse aquella situación, que el tomaría cartas en el asunto; puesto que según él era su territorio el que invadían._

_Finalmente le habían comunicado el acuerdo dividirían la cuidad, su capital, dividirían el pequeño pero bello territorio de su hija. Si bien ella no era un país; era la representación de su capital por lo tanto parte de él y de todos los alemanes. No sabían las repercusiones de ello. Pero algo sabían debían evitar que callera en manos del ruso._

Junto a Alemania había pasado de todo; ella era más unida a él. Puesto que ella era su capital, ella veía había atestiguado junto a él la malicia de las guerras, el sufrir de su pueblo.

Ella había sufrido con él el dolor de alejarse de Prusia, la división de su ciudad y su consecuente enfermedad.

Ella conocía el dolor en carne propia; por ambos lados sufría, el que vati Prusia no estuviera y el que vati Alemania sufriera en silencio.

Miles habían sido sus intentos por verle sonreír otra vez; se había convertido en una ciudad grande (en ambos lados) con tal de enorgullecerlo, más no lo logro. Consternada se resigno a tal vez no volver a ver el brillo de los bellos ojos de su vati, aquellos ojos que a veces solo a veces envidiase.

Para el rubio los miles de intentos de la pequeña le alegraban un poco su desgastada existencia; y en ella podía ver parte de la determinación de su propio bruder, sus rojizos ojitos que siempre tan expresivos le miraban provocaban en él mucha preocupación. Cuando sus ataques de su desorden bipolar lo tenían abrumado, era imparable lo sabia pero no sabía cómo tratarle mejor.

El día que por fin lo consiguió, que consiguiera regresarle el brillo a la mirada de su vati; se desmorono en uno de sus abrumadores ataques bipolares. Puesto que gracias a uno de ellos había perdido el miedo de enfrentar al ruso y lograra que las dos partes del país fueran una sola. Los celestes ojos de su vati brillaron con el cielo que iluminase la cuidad de Berlín, devolviendo la sonrisa a la pequeña, devolviéndole la paz a su vida y devolviéndole a sus vatis.

_Los años venideros a la construcción del muro fueron difíciles; sentía que cada día lo perdía más y aunque hacia todo lo que estaba a sus posibilidades no podía hacer más. Lo había decidido; buscaría la forma de alegarlo – Perdóname Vati- dijo en un susurro la última vez que lo vio ese día, mientras lo arropaba con una frazada. Se había quedado dormido en su estudio como era su costumbre._

_Determinada llego ante el ruso; con fuerza y mucha determinación reflejada en sus rojizos ojos. Pidió su liberación, sabía que no sería fácil. Pero lo hacía por dos motivos, su gente que estaba dividida por ese asqueroso muro de piedra y por su vati. Había sido duro, le había costado demasiada energía y ataques de ira; pero lo había logrado. Los dos alemanes se unificarían en una sola y gran Alemania; su cuidad volvería a ser la de antes, bella y sin división._

_Con alegría observaba desde un pequeño lugar como las familias se reunían después de que callera el muro. Ella aun no estaba feliz, puesto que la última parte del trato no estaba cumplida aun; con pesadez regreso a su casa. Y en el camino observo el transporte del ruso alejarse, no lo entendió en su momento; hasta que lo vio tirado en el frente del hogar. El estruendo había provocado que su vati Alemania saliera y encontrara su hermano mayor tirado a la entrada. Socorrido por su Anya y su Mammatella, lo introdujeron al hogar. Por fin su objetivo se había cumplido._

Alemania para ella significaba mucho, mucho no era lo que significaba él. El significaba demasiado para ella. Ya que no solamente era su tío, su tutor legal y padre adoptivo, pero ante todo para ella era su vati.

Y aunque tal vez algunos aun tuvieran una opinión herrada de su vati, ella lo conocía mejor que muchos. Puesto que con tan solo ver el brillo de esos dos orbes azules, podía deducir más o menos que era lo que ocurría con él.

Alemania, tenía suerte. Puesto que la tenía a ella, la mejor capital que pudiese existir. Una capital que resistía guerras, que alberga gente maravillosa, que se dividiera y unificara, que estuviera a su lado. Alemania tenía a su Klein Berlín; tenía consigo a su mejor compañera quien junto con su bruder y cierto italiano despistado, son su todo.

Y mientras ella lo tuviera a él, y al orgullo de ser la capital germana. La gran y única capital de la Republica de Alemania, actualmente la gran Alemania unificada, vati Pruben y vati Deutschland, estaban a su lado.


End file.
